pokemon_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Researcher
While most trainers aim to be the best, Researchers aim to know the most. While they lack the physical advantage other trainers might, they have studied for many years prior to the beginning of their journey and have retained a vast amount of knowledge relating to most pokemon all over the world. They know many things relating to a pokemon’s natural moveset, their habitat, and even the location of several pokemon – just by name. A powerful trainer can help a pokemon find the power that’s inside; a Researcher knows the power that’s inside before he or she even captures a pokemon. Prerequisites: 14 in stat +1 Stat =Base Features= Frantic Research Daily / 5, Trainer Action Target: Any pokemon. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 15, you learn what level the pokemon is. If you roll higher then 20, you identify how much HP the target currently has. Walking Encyclopedia Static Target: Anything related to knowledge you are allowed to look up. Effect: You know pokemon data, relating to pokemon in your pokedex, about move sets, type, type advantage, evolution methods, abilities, height, weight, and location. You have access to all information a pokedex would grant, immediately. =Class Features= Did The Homework Prerequisites: 16 INT Daily, Extended Action Target: Location, Trainer, Pokemon, Object Effect: Spend an hour doing research about the target. Every 12 levels gained, you may research an additional target during this hour. The GM gives you X Insight Points for the target that last until the end of the day, where X is half of your INT modifier. While in the vicinity of the target and taking actions related to that target for the rest of the day, you spend an Insight Point once per round as a free action to treat either your WIS or INT mod as 3 higher for the duration of that round. When you spend an Insight Point, your GM gives you a fact about the target that aids in your current action. Frantic Research + Prerequisites: 16 WIS, 16 INT Daily / 3, Trainer Action Target: Any pokemon. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 15, you learn what level the pokemon is and at least 6 of its attacks that a standard one of its species would not naturally have at its level. If it has fewer than 6 attacks meeting this criterion, you learn all of them. If you roll higher then 20, you identify how much HP the target currently has. This Feature replaces Frantic Research. Game Plan Prerequisites: 16 INT Daily / 6, Trainer Action Target: One allied trainer or pokemon. Effect: Shift the target up to X meters where X is your INT modifier or your WIS modifier. Game Plan + Prerequisites: Game Plan Daily / 8, Trainer Action Target: Your allies and their pokemon. Effect: Shift all allies and their pokemon up to X meters where X is your INT modifier or your WIS modifier. Game Plan + does not replace Game Plan. Read the Manual At-Will, Free Action Target: An item. Effect: You know the function of any machine. Additionally, you know the function of the item if it is a standard item with an effect given in the Player Handbook. You know of any defects that might change the way the item normally functions. Repel Crafting At-Will, Extended Action Target: Items. Effect: Create a Repel (200). Name the concoction whatever you’d like out of whatever ingredients you’d like. Strategic Targeting Prerequisites: Researcher Daily / 8, Trainer Action Target: Allied pokemon. Effect: Add half your WIS modifier to the target's accuracy roll when they make an attack this turn. Tactical Response Prerequisites: Researcher, Field Commander Daily, Trainer Action Target: Your Pokemon Effect: Choose one Move of any kind and one No Damage - Self Move known by the target. For the rest of the day when your targeted pokemon is active and a foe uses the first Move chosen, it may immediately use the chosen No Damage - Self Move as an interrupt one time. This does not consume your command for the turn. Trait Theory At-Will – One attempt per target, 2 times per encounter, Trainer Action Target: Any pokemon. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 10, you identify what Nature the pokemon has. If you roll higher than 15, you also identify what Abilities the pokemon has. Trait Theory + Trait Theory, 18 WIS At-Will – One attempt per target, 2 times per encounter, Trainer Action Target: Any pokemon. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 10, you identify what Nature the pokemon has. If you roll higher than 15, you also identify what Abilities the pokemon has. If the target is Wild and you rolled higher then 20, you may pick the target’s Nature. This Feature Replaces Trait Theory. Category:Classes